The meaning of fall
by Urd85613
Summary: What fall means to Remy has changed over time. Remy/Ororo one shot.


Summery: What fall means to Remy has changed over time. Remy/Ororo one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters and make no money off this story. I only claim Autumn my oc in this story.

Author's notes: Another prompt for Legends of Cerebro. Come read some great stories, maybe sign up we are a very friendly group. This one for the fall prompt, I also just wanted to do another Remy/Ororo. I hope you enjoy.

The meaning of fall

At age ten the fall season for Remy meant two things. Going back to school and a lot of time staring at the ground.

"Hey Le Blanc, I don' see wha' da interesting about ya feet. Ya think da somehow gonna ta make ya any less of a red eyed devil freak!"

It also had meant a lot of time having the snot kicked out of him or kicking said snot out of somebody else. He lived through it, came out the other side a little worst for wear but tougher for the harder road ahead.

(*********************)

Many years latter fall would come to mean having to start getting up early again, downing coffee by the gallon and ice cold showers. All so he could teach the next generation of mutants.

"So help ya mama da next ta throw a paper wade gettin' a charged one tossed back at em!"

Then one year while stuck on leaf racking duty with Ororo and some of the less well behave teens the once again lonely Cajun consider if Fall could ever mean something good.

"No Remy I don't think kinetic charging a pile of leaves I am currently moving over are heads is a good idea."

He had reasoned she might be right but took the chance anyways.

"No Remy, don't!"

The leaves crackled, sparked and popped with a pink glow. Ororo used her wind to blow them over head in a safe distances and the show it made was…

"Goddess, that is simply beautiful."

"Hmm, might be some of my best work but still ain't half as beautiful at wha' my rubies be looking at now."

By the time Ororo looked back from the skies not only was Remy's intense gaze on her but his skilled hands as well. The feather soft touch of his lips followed in the next heartbeat.

It had been a gamble putting his closest friendship on the line like that. One that card shark felt paid off big time when he asked for Ororo's hand the following Fall.

(**************************)

The meaning of fall would change once again for Remy LeBeau two years later…

"Congratulation!" Hank chimed from his catcher's position in the delivery room. "It's a healthy baby girl."

Not just any baby girl in her daddy's eyes. With her mocha skin, and patch of whip cream hair like her mama's she was the single most sublime thing to ever grace his sight. Even when her peepers finally opened revealing shiny onyx and bright rubies, Remy's love for Autumn made him see new beauty in himself inside and out.

Over the last four years any negatives thoughts the southern gent once had about the season were replaced with an album full of loving memories, strolls with his two ladies in the brisk breeze, first birthday and steps. Racking the leaves of his own yard just to have an adorable midget jump in, making him have to start allover again. After Daddy got a little revenge with a tickle fight of course.

"Daddy! He,he, top! I orry about the eaves!"

"Don' know, ya sure don' sound sorry ta papi. How 'bout two more minutes of tickling before hot chocolate and naptime?"

The three year old thought it over while tapping a delicate finger on her chin. "Hmm…ok! He,he…"

Now on this fifth year Remy once again was coming to have negative feelings about fall. Cause this year fall meant having to let Autumn go.

"Oh beloved, it's just kindergarten. She'll be back in a few hours." Ororo reassured while bouncing nine-month-old Charlie on a hip. The wind rider may have sounded like the collective woman she normally was but her husband didn't miss the wistfully sadness haunting Ororo's azure eyes.

"Yeah, you jus' keep telling ya self da chere."

Any sadness her parents may have felt was pushed aside when Autumn came running out her room as if carried on a gust of her mother's wind.

"I'm ready for school!"

"Got ya self dressed dis morning princess?" Remy asked smiling down at the little girl beaming with a dimple grin of pride.

"Yup."

He could tell, her red, gold, and green plaid skirt wasn't on quite straight. The buttons on her crisp white shirt didn't line up right and one of her chocolate Mary Jane's wasn't strapped.

"How do I look daddy?"

"Like da most loveliest thing dis old dog ever did see," Remy answered in earnest with his most lopsided grin.

"I agree, maybe I could help with the finishing touches?" Autumn took her mother's offer. After straightening her up Ororo tied the little girls shinny white mane in braided pigtails, toped each one with a red ribbon and the LeBeau family was out the door.

_Crunchy leaves, brisk air, my three favorite_ _people,_ Remy was feeling good about the season and his daughter going to school till they reach the yard.

Things had changed mostly for the better where mutant acceptance was concern. Still any parent of a child with an obvious mutation would be nervous sending their kid to a regular school. There was always the school in Westchester were Ororo and Remy still taught but that wouldn't be till middle school at least.

So both Autumn Jean LeBeau parents held hands and watched with baited breath as their oldest stepped out of their protection and into the wild world know as childhood.

Even in a sea full of children with a mix of features their mocha skin, whip cream hair, onyx and ruby-eyed girl stood out. And it took less than five munities before a stocky freckle face girl brought it up.

"Hey! Your hair…is that a wig? Like for Halloween?"

"Nope, that's just my hair," Autumn shrugged and went right back to hop scotch.

"Your eyes are funny, red, are you sick?"

"I was last week but this is the way my eyes always are, like my daddy's. You want to go next?"

From the other side of the fence all Remy could do was watch. All the villains and times fighting to save the world, and the man who could blow up a building with his fingertips never felt so helpless.

"Uh…ok sure. Want to play tag next?" The new schoolmate offered.

"Lets play now!" Autumn squealed taking off into the crowd.

Remy and Ororo let go of their breaths and turned to each other with sigh. They knew all interaction might not go as smoothly but it was a hopeful start. The walk home was silent save for Charles's babbles.

Neither parent said it but fall had come to mean something new for the both of them. It had come to mean seeing the realizations of Xavier's dream, the dream that had become their own, that all their fighting and hard work had been for something.

It might be small, however if meant that every fall a little girl that looked different could go school with the same ease as every other child. Then it was all worth it and that meant everything.

The end…

Thank you for reading, your reviews and comments are always more than welcomed, they make my day. While I do have my ships, I like to mix my Ororo parings so you may find more you like in my profile.


End file.
